Un viaje en el tiempo
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: En medio de una noche, un portal aparece de la nada y se lleva a una de nuestras tortugas y la lleva a un viaje al futuro ¿Que clase de futuro vera? ¿Como reaccionara?...¿Y lograra volver con su familia? (¡Esta pésimo este Summary! pero denme una oportunidad, por favor)
1. El portal

**Mica: ¡Hola mi gente hermosa! Estoy de vuelta con otra historia, la cual espero que les guste. Tarde un poco en volver pero es que no se me ocurría nada y después salió esto y me dije: "escríbelo antes de que se valla". Esto es el resultado y si les gusta, habrá una continuación. Recuerden dejar comentarios. Y no olviden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Los quiero mi gente, cuídense y ¡adiós!**

* * *

-¡Quédate quieto!- gruño Raph ya bastante arto, al mismo tiempo que hacia el amague de agarrar al menor pero este le esquivo y se rio.

-Vaya Raphie, eres lento- le saco la lengua, esquivando rápidamente las manos de su hermano.

-Te demostrare quien es lento pendejo- se lanzo hacia Mikey pero termino abrazando el piso. Echando humo, se levanto y lo siguió intentando.

-Raph, se un poco más silencioso- Leo frunció el seño, poniendo sus manos en su cintura y mirándolos con reproche, como si fuera una madre regañando a sus hijos.

-Tranquilo Leo…- una mano amiga se poso en su hombro. –Terminaran escuchándote gritar a ti antes de que ellos paren- Mistery se rio, mientras que el líder suspiro.

-Tienes razón- se rasco la nuca, totalmente resignado. –Donnie, ¿alguna señal de los malos?- se volteo hacia el mencionado, quien miraba hacia las calles a través de unos binoculares.

-Nop- desvió su vista y miro a su hermano. –Creo que será de esas noches aburridas-

-Aww, que lastima- llevo sus manos hacia su nuca, sonriendo con diversión. –Yo que estaba de ánimo para patear traseros-

-Tú y Raph se parecen mucho- Leo se rio. –Les gusta mucho pelear-

-Oye, eso es mentira- ella se cruzo de brazos, desviando la vista y haciendo un puchero. –Bueno…más o menos- termino murmurando. Las tortugas se rieron, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de una chispa llego a los oídos de Mistery.

-Chicos…tienen que ver esto- se voltearon hacia donde estaban Raph y Mikey, viendo con asombro aquel vórtice de color amarillo abierto en la nada.

-¿Un…portal?- Donnie hizo el amague de acercarse pero Leo no se lo permitió.

-No se acerquen. No sabemos qué puede hacer- hablo con seriedad. Raph y Mikey empezaron a retroceder pero una cadena, proveniente del portal, le rodeo la muñeca.

-¡Mikey!- Raph sostuvo a su hermano al ver que iba siendo arrastrado. Tironeo de él hacia atrás pero sea lo que sea o quien sea que este del otro lado era muy fuerte para él solo. Pronto sintió que se agarraban de los bordes de su caparazón y lo ayudaban a sujetar al menor pero la fuerza de la cadena era mucho más fuerte. Sus pies empezaban a ser arrastrados, mientras que la mano prisionera del menor estaba a escasos centímetros del portal.

-¡Intenta zafarte Mikey!- hablo Leo sujetando firmemente a Raph, haciendo fuerza con sus pies para dejar de ser arrastrados.

-¡No puedo!- Mikey estaba entrando en pánico. -¡La cadena no se zafa!- intento nuevamente pero había algo que no le permitía liberarse del firme agarre.

-¡Mistery!- pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡Si los suelto, caerán todos en el portal!- afirmo un poco más el agarre que ejercía en Donnie, intentando no lastimarle y no ser arrastrados. Raph empezó a asustarse al sentir que, lentamente, su hermanito se deslizaba de sus manos y, antes de poder reaccionar, Mikey ya no estaba entre sus brazos.

-¡No!- con un grito de terror total, Mikey fue absorbido por aquel vórtice amarillento, desapareciendo apenas obtuvo su objetivo. Todos quedaron ahí parados, estáticos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Los puños de los cuatro estaban fuertemente apretados, temblando ligeramente ante la fuerza que ejercían. En un arrebato de furia, Raph golpeo con toda su fuerza el piso, quedando arrodillado ahí y con la mirada baja, respirando de manera agitada. Ni siquiera sentía el dolor que le había causado aquel golpe. Donnie se le acerco, arrodillándose a su lado y rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, sintiéndolo temblar bajo su toque.

-Leo…¿qué haremos?- pregunto ella poniendo su mirada sobre el mencionado, quien mantenía la mirada abajo.

-N-No…no lo sé- se paso la mano sobre su cabeza, intentando que una idea llegara a su cabeza pero se le hacía inútil. –Mikey…-

-Tranquilo Leo…- apoyo su mano en su hombro, regalándole una ligera y triste sonrisa. –Él volverá, tarde o temprano-

-Tienes razón- le devolvió la sonrisa. –Es Mikey después de todo…él siempre vuelve- miro en el sitio donde antes estaba el portal, para después suspirar. –Solo espero que este bien-

-Lo estará- le palmeo el hombro. –Él sabe defenderse…- viendo como el líder se acercaba a sus hermanos, suspiro ligeramente. –Solo espero que no esté muy lejos- pensó con tristeza.

 ** _… … … …_**

Un portal de color amarillo se abrió en el aire, dejando caer algo y desapareciendo al instante. Con un grito, y un quejido de dolor, aquella "cosa" cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

-Agh…- se quejo sentándose en su lugar, frotando su nuca con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Abrió lentamente los ojos, sorprendiéndose de sobre manera ante la imagen que veía. Sea donde quiera que este, el lugar estaba destruido: edificios rotos y ligeramente derrumbados, escombros esparcidos por todo el piso, vehículos destruidos, quemados y dados vueltas, incluso había líquidos de dudosa procedencia en el piso. -¿Dónde…estoy?- se levanto con lentitud, sintiendo el dolor que le causo la caída recorrerle el cuerpo entero. Un rugido le alerto. Pronto, una especie de robot gigante salió por detrás de un edificio que amenazaba con caerse. Con un grito poco masculino, empezó a correr al ver que esa cosa enfocaba su vista en él. Sentía el piso temblar por los pasos que daba aquel robot y al juzgar porque los temblores se hacían más fuerte, se estaba acercando peligrosamente. Por un momento, los temblores cesaron pero él no dejo de correr, ni siquiera miro para atrás.

Con un rugido, alguien le rebano uno de los brazos y, con una gran agilidad, aterrizo frente al robot. Aquella persona esquivo rápidamente los disparos que le mandaba con su único brazos y, dando una voltereta hacia atrás, le lanzo unas estrellas, las cuales se le clavaron en la pistola del robot y su brazo termino explotando. Aquella persona aterrizo nuevamente, observando como el robot trastabillaba hacia atrás ante la explosión. Una segunda persona apareció de la nada, corriendo con rapidez hacia aquel montón de tuercas y con sus espadas, corto sus piernas, logrando que callera con un fuerte ruido al piso.

-Muy bien hecho capitán- se rio uno de ellos. Ella era alta, vestida con un traje negro y sin mangas, un cinturón lleno de compartimentos rodeaba su cintura, era cabello negro y atado en una coleta alta, junto a una cinta negra atada en su brazo izquierdo. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos: el izquierdo era de un rojo intenso, mientras que el derecho era marrón y ambos tenía un parecido impresionante con los ojos de un gato.

-Muchas gracias…jefa- asintió su compañero. Era una tortuga verde, de ojos azules y una bandana atada en su cabeza del mismo color pero algo gastada y sucia. Vendas negras rodeaban sus muñecas y sus tobillos. En su caparazón habían unas fundas para sus espadas y en su brazo izquierdo estaba atada una cinta color naranja y algunas cicatrices se podían ver en su piel. Ella le giño un ojo con una sonrisa, para después sacar un pequeño objeto de su cinturón y acercarlo a su boca.

-Chicos, zona despejada. Ya pueden acercarse, cambio…repito, zona despejada- hablo pequeño comunicados que tenía en su mano, frunciendo el seño al no recibir respuesta. –¿Chicos?- agito el aparato, para después acercarlo a su iodo. Gruño cuando obtuvo el mismo resultado: nada.

-¿Por qué no contestan?- la tortuga frunció el seño cuando, después de intentar él también, no recibió ninguna respuesta. Pronto, la respuesta les llego. El piso empezó a temblar, al mismo tiempo que se podía visualizar a cinco robots más aparecían en escena.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo, preparándose para cualquier cosa al ver que se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Chicos!- dos tortugas, siendo perseguidos por los robots, corriendo hacia ellos. Uno de la misma altura que la chica, una bandana roja rodeaba su cara y unos ojos verdes fosforescentes sobresalían en su rostro, junto con unas marcas de un verde mucho más oscuro en sus mejillas. Al igual que la otra tortuga, las vendas negras estaban presentes pero unos extraños guantes metálicos y con cuchillas era lo que estaban en sus manos. Rodeando su cintura, un cinturón de cuero con una par de sais y en su brazo izquierdo, también estaba presente la cinta naranja. En cambio, su compañero era más alto y con unos anteojos muy extraños, un bastón Bo metálico en mano y su caparazón una funda para su arma. Las vendas estaban presentes pero una de sus piernas era reemplazada con una robótica. En su brazo izquierdo estaba presente la cinta naranja y en el derecho había una cinta morada. Ambos tenían cicatrices, presentes en sus pieles de un color verde más oscuro.

-Lamentamos mucho esto- hablo el más alto una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos. –Nos tomaron por sorpresa y no pudimos perderlos- sonrío nerviosos, dejando ver un ligero espacio entre sus dientes.

-No hay problema Don- la tortuga de bandana azul le sonrío. –Lo importante es que están bien- suspiro de alivio. El piso empezó a temblar más violentamente, sacándoles de su charla. A lo lejos, además de aquellos cinco robots, se acercaba muchos más.

-Son demasiados- gruño el de bandana roja.

-Muy cierto- ella respiro profundo, ya tenía una idea. –Don, encuentra a cualquier sobreviviente…nosotros los distraeremos- el mencionado asintió rápidamente, yéndose por el lado contrario a donde estaban ellos. –¿Listos?- saco las garras.

-Por supuesto- la tortuga de rojo sonrío, asintiendo rápidamente.

-Tengan cuidado, recuerden que son más fuertes que los primeros- miro de reojo a la tortuga más bajo. –Y lo dijo en serio Raph…-

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas Leo- rodo los ojos con diversión. -¡A darle!- sin esperar respuesta, corrió hacia los robots. Ella se rio y, con un rugido, corrió tras la tortuga. Leo rodo los ojos y suspiro, corriendo tras sus amigos.

 ** _… … … …_**

-¿Dónde podrán estar?- con sus anteojos, Don analizo a su alrededor pero no podía encontrar algún sobreviviente. Siguió caminando y, justo cuando se estaba por rendir y avisar a su equipo, oyó un jadeo. Con esperanza, enfoco su vista en un contenedor de basura cercano y sonrío cuando, gracias a sus anteojos, pudo ver a alguien acurrucado dentro. Sacándose los lentes, se acerco lentamente al contenedor. –Oye, tranquilo…- hablo con voz tranquila al escuchar un pequeño sollozo. -…no te hare daño, solo quiero ayudarte. Vamos, sal de ahí y podremos ir a un lugar seguro- sonrío al ver que la tapa del contenedor se abría lentamente.

-¿D-Donnie?- el mencionado quedo estático al escuchar aquella voz y más fue su sorpresa cuando la tortuga pecosa y de bandana naranja salió del contenedor.

-¡Donnie!- apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, corrió hacia la tortuga. Lo abrazo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del más alto. Donnie quedo ahí, estático, incapaz de moverse y deseando que aquello no fuera una simple ilusión, un simple engaño que le estaba dando su mente.

-¿M-Mikey?- su voz tembló y sintió que estaba a punto de llorar al ver que el más bajo alzo la vista. Trago saliva cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los del menor, sintiendo una extraña paz al ver esos ojos azul claro, llenos de inocencia y curiosidad. –Ho Dios…- lo separo de sí y se agacho para quedar a su altura. Una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en el rostro de Donnie y sin pensárselo mucho, abrazo con fuerza al menor. –Mikey, no sabes la alegría que me da verte- murmuro conteniendo las lagrimas.

-¿De qué estás hablando Donnie? Me ves todos los días- Mikey estaba muy confundido pero eso no evito corresponder el abrazo de la tortuga. –Donnie…¿por qué estas tan viejo?- pregunto en cuanto el mencionado se separo un poco. Donnie no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente pero antes de poder responder, su comunicador empezó a sonar. El más alto lo agarro y lo acerco a su rostro.

 _-¡¿Encontraste algo Donnie?!-_ la voz del otro lado era femenina y se oía cansada.

-Sí, encontré a alguien- sonrío, mirando de reojo al menor.

 _-¡Muy bien!-_ se oyó un golpe en seco, seguido de un ligero jadeo.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto preocupado.

 _-En la situación que estamos, sí-_ se oyeron disparos y gritos de fondo. _–Adelántate Donnie, nos encontraremos en el subterráneo, ¿entendido?-_

-Entendido…tengan cuidado, por favor- murmuro con procuración.

 _-Tú también-_ se escucho una explosión, logrando que la mueca de preocupación de Donnie se acentuara un poco más. _–Me tengo que ir, las cosas se están poniendo feas…Nos vemos más tarde-_ y la comunicación se corto.

-Mejor nos vamos- dio un paso pero el menor se quedo ahí, parado y mirándolo fijamente. –No te preocupes, te lo explicare después pero tenemos que irnos- rodo los ojos y agarro la manos del más bajo, para después empezar a correr.

 ** _… … … …_**

-¿Qué te ha dicho Donnie?- pregunto Leo corriendo junto a sus amigos y esquivando los disparos.

-Ha encontrado a alguien- miro por sobre su hombro, chasqueando la lengua al ver que los robots estaban cada vez más cerca. –Nos espera en el subterráneo, así que tenemos que…¡Wow!…- uno de los robot logro agarrarle la pierna, haciendo que amabas tortugas se detuvieran. La agito un poco, la golpeo contra el piso un par de veces y después la tiro con fuerza hacia un lado, ocasionando que ella chocase contra un edificio algo destruido.

-¡Mistery!- corrieron hacia ella, ayudándola a salir de debajo de los escombros.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Leo una vez que ella estuvo de pie.

-Sí, gracias- se movió ligeramente, logrando que su hombro y su cuello sonaran ligeramente. Pronto, los robots estaban frente a ellos, apuntándoles con sus brazos y apunto de disparar. -¡Raph, Leo, ahora!- los tres sacaron unos objetos y se los lanzaron y pronto, una nube de humo nublo las vistas de los robots. En cuanto se disperso, ninguno de los tres estaba.

 ** _… … … …_**

-¿Dónde estará?- Raph se paseaba de un lado a otro, sus manos estaban entrelazadas detrás de su espalda y su seño estaba fruncido.

-Tranquilo Raph, ya vendrá- Leo estaba preocupado pero confiaba en el genio, así que sabía que él estaría bien.

-¿Hace cuanto estamos esperando?- Mistery suspiro ante la pregunta.

-Y yo que se…unos…5 minutos tal vez- se encogió de hombros. Estaba con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, mientras que sus manos estaban escondidas en sus bolsillos. –Bienvenido Donnie, ya te habías tardado- se paro recta con una sonrisa, observando como el mencionado corría hacia ellos.

-Lo es y lo lamento- se disculpo ante la mirada de sus hermanos.

-Está bien Don- Leo apoyo su mano en su hombro, sintiéndose tranquilo por dentro. –¿Y el sobreviviente?- el genio abrió la boca para hablar pero se vio súbitamente interrumpido.

-¡Donnie, eres muy malo!- ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de ellos apareció una tortuga más chica que ellos, con pecas y bandana naranja. –¡Me dejaste atrás!- Donnie le sonrío con nerviosismo.

-¿M-Mikey?- el menor los miro con curiosidad, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Leo? ¿Raph? ¿Mistery?- los tres no salían de su asombro. –En serio dude, ¿por qué están viejos?- pregunto mirando al genio, quien no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-E-Ese es…- Mistery negó con la cabeza, interrumpiendo a Leo.

-No lo creo- se le acerco ligeramente y, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, se agacho un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos diferentes, Mistery?- pregunto con curiosidad. Ella se rio ante aquello, recibiendo la respuesta que necesitaba sin tener que preguntar pero decidió hacerlo de todos modos.

-Te lo diré más tarde- se encogió de hombros. –Dime Mikey, ¿los Kraangs ya invadieron New York?-

-¿Qué? Claro que no- negó rápidamente con la cabeza. -…pero he ido a su dimensión…¡Ese lugar es súper! ¡Yo soy todo un genio ahí!- inflo el pecho con orgullo, mientras que ella sonrío.

-Este no es nuestro Mikey- se enderezo y miro a las tortugas. –Este Mikey es de un poco antes de la invasión, así que no es el nuestro-

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!- Raph la miro con enojo, encarándola con el seño fruncido.

-Este no es nuestro Mikey, Raphael- le gruño en señal de advertencia. –Esta Mikey es mucho más joven, ¿no recuerdas acaso en qué momento apareció ese estúpido portal y se lo llevo?- la tortuga no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la vista. –Eso es lo que pensé…- entrecerró los ojos, para después mirar a las otras tres tortugas. –Nos lo llevaremos a la resistencia y después veremos qué hacer con él-

-Muy bien- asintieron y empezaron a caminar. Donnie le agarro la mano al menor y los siguió de cerca.

-¿Resistencia?- miro al más alto con extrañeza. -¿No querrán decir la guarida?-

-La guarida fue destruida hace mucho- respondió Leo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Me van a explicar que caparazones está pasando aquí?- pregunto Mikey, se empezaba a impacientar y eso no le gustaría a nadie.

-No te preocupes- Donnie le sonrío, apretándole ligeramente la mano. –Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a la resistencia- Mikey hizo un puchero pero decidió no decir nada y esperar a llegar a ese lugar llamado la "resistencia"…aunque le costara mucho tener paciencia.


	2. Explicaciones y la idea

**Mica: ¡Hola mi gente querida! ¿Me extrañaron? Pues ya no más porque estoy de vuelta y con otro capítulo de esta historia tan rara. Espero que les guste, los quiero mi gente hermosa, cuídense y ¡adiós!**

 **P/D: Recuerden dejar comentarios ¡por favor!**

 **P/D-2: Perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. También recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Ahora sí, les dejo leer con tranquilidad XD**

* * *

El caminar por aquel túnel se le hacía eterno al pequeño Mikey, sumando el hecho de que estaba nervioso por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Miro de reojo a los, que según su mente, son sus hermanos. Eran muy diferentes, tanto física como mentalmente y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Pero qué…?- Mikey parpadeo sorprendido cuando, después de unos minutos más de caminata, pudo visualizar una puerta algo grande y totalmente de metal. Mistery se acerco y golpeo tres veces la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- se escucho una voz del otro lado.

-Soy Mistery y estoy con el grupo 1 de vuelta- respondió ella con tranquilidad. Una pequeña abertura se abrió, dejando ver los ojos marrones de un humano, quienes analizaron a los recién llegados. Aquellos ojos se abrieron de asombro, la abertura se cerró de golpe y, casi al instante, la puerta se abrió con un pequeño chirrido.

-L-Lamento haber tardado s-señorita Mistery p-pero…- un chico bajito, que para ojos del menor no tendría más de 20 años, le hacia una ligera reverencia a la chica.

-No te preocupes por eso Jeremy- con una ligera sonrisa, acaricio el cabello castaño del chico. –Haces bien tu trabajo, quédate un poco más y luego cambia de turno-

-S-Si- asintió, mientras que ellos seguían caminando. Después de despedirse del chico, caminaron hasta encontrarse con otra puerta. Era una habitación bastante grande, con una especie de cocina, una mesa ubicada en el centro y un sillón para cuatro en una esquina. Cerrando la puerta tras ellos, Raph, Donnie y Leo se sentaron en el sillón, mientras que Mistery agarraba una manzana antes de sentarse en una silla.

-¿Qué…que es este lugar?- se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Un pequeño edificio subterráneo…- le sonrío Leo con algo de nerviosismo.

-Este lugar era del Kraang…- Mistery mordió su manzana. –Es el principal de la resistencia…- Mikey frunció el seño ante la tranquilidad de ellos. Había todo un remolino de emociones en su interior y lo único que quería era obtener respuesta…obtenerlas en ese momento.

-Muy bien, suficiente…- Mikey apoyo de golpe sus manos en la mesa, levantándose con el seño fruncido. –He sido paciente y saben que eso para mí no es fácil, así que quiero explicaciones…¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué la ciudad está en ruinas? ¿Por qué se ven tan viejos y heridos?- los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, para después suspirar.

-¿Quién se lo dice?- Mistery miro a las tortugas, mientras que Mikey se volvió a sentar.

-¿Puedes…puedes empezar tu Mistery?- Donnie y Leo la miraron con ojos suplicantes. Raph no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedo mirando. Un suspiro fue lo único que salió de los labios de Mistery.

-Por mí no hay problema- se encogió de hombros. –Escúchame Mikey…- entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa y miro al menor a los ojos. –Hace unos años, en medio de una patrulla, tú fuiste absorbido por lo que parecía ser un portal. Te buscamos durante meses pero nunca te encontrábamos…- respiro profundo, no quería recordar aquello pero tenía que hacerlo. –…los secuaces de Destructor seguía atacando y nosotros lo deteníamos pero cada día se nos hacía más difícil derrotarlos, hasta que un día…encontró la guarida y nos ataco- se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, mientras que las 3 tortugas en el sillón apartaban la vista. –Perdimos al Sensei ese día y nos quedamos con Lion y sus hermanos. Las cosas no mejoraron, menos cuando la gente de la ciudad empezó a desaparecer y robots muy extraños empezaron a atacar…-

-No sabíamos cómo pero Destructor secuestraba gente y las convertía en maquinas…- hablo Donnie como si estuviera ausente. –Maquinas sin sentimientos…sin voluntad…sin corazón- Leo apoyo su mano en el hombro de su hermano, logrando que este reaccionara y sonriera con nerviosismo.

-Creamos la resistencia cuando esos robots empezaron a aumentar en número- hablo Leo esta vez. –Esos robots eran muy fuertes, casi indestructibles-

-Siempre que derrotábamos a uno, intentábamos traerlo aquí para ver cómo funcionaban pero explotaban en medio del camino- Mistery se rasco ligeramente la nuca.

-Todo se fue a la mierda cuando esas cosas empezaron a atacar. Eran más grande…más rudos y resistentes que los otros- gruño Raph.

-Vocabulario Raph- se quejo Leo con diversión, mientras Mikey se rio ante aquello.

-Déjame en paz intrépido. Ya tengo 23 años y puedo decir o hacer lo que quiera- contesto cruzándose de brazos pero sin enojo o fastidio en su voz.

-¿23 años? Un momento…- Mikey agito la cabeza hacia los lados. –E-Eso significa que yo…-

-¿Desapareciste hace más o menos 8 años?...Pues sip, así es- Mistery se encogió de hombros, para después cruzarse de brazos. –En resumen eso es todo lo que paso durante estos años-

-¿Y-Y que pasó con nuestros amigos?- Mikey jugaba con sus manos, nervioso. –¿Con Cabeza de Piel y su grupo? ¿Con Lion y sus hermanos?- una mueca extraña se formo en su rostro. -¿Con Casey y April?-

-Tranquilo Mikey…- Leo le sonrío ligeramente pero eso no basto para calmar los nervios del menor. –April es capitana de un grupo situado en un pequeño edificio no muy lejos de aquí. Ellos se encargan de avisarnos si estamos en peligro o si es seguro salir. Lo mismo pasa con Lion y sus hermanos, así que no te preocupes-

-En cuanto Casey, Cabeza de Piel y su grupo…- esta vez fue Raph quien hablo, bajando ligeramente la mirada. –Perdona Mikey pero murieron hace unos años-

-P-Pero…- Mikey miro hacia todos lados, hasta enfocar sus ojos en la pierna robótica del genio. -¿Y…q-que le paso a pierna de Donnie?-

-Ho esto…- el mencionado palmeo ligeramente su pierna de metal. –Fue la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a los robots más grandes. Logramos romper sus piernas y brazos pero antes de poder acercarnos, algo en su pecho empezó a hacer "tick" "tack" y exploto- palmeo nuevamente su pierna. Le dolía el simple recuerdo pero no le mentiría a su hermano, no después de haberlo perdido hace años. –Gracias al cielo, Dexter y Mistery me ayudaron a crear esta cosa y funciona perfectamente- Mikey no sabía si reírse para no sentirse tan tenso, si llorar con el pensamiento de lo que habían pasado en su ausencia o simplemente quedarse callado pero un golpe en la puerta les llamo la atención.

-Adelante- apenas ella dijo esto y la puerta se abrió con tranquilidad, dándole paso a alguien muy conocido para el menor.

-¡Razar!- Mikey se levanto de golpe, retrocediendo un paso. Aquel perro deforme y de color negro lo miro un momento, le gruño y devolvió su atención en la chica que tenía en frente. Dirigió sus manos a sus nunchakus pero unos brazos fuertes y cálidamente conocidos lo rodearon.

-Cálmate Mikey…- miro por sobre su hombro, encontrándose con los ojos de Raph. –Él es de los nuestros, lo salvamos junto a Cara de Pez y a la mosca Extockman hace unos años- retrocedió sin soltarlo, dejándose caer de sentón en el sillón. Mikey no dijo nada, simplemente se acomodo en el regazo del mayor, acurrucándose y sintiéndose tranquilamente protegido en cuanto eso brazos lo rodearon nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa Razar?- Mistery lo miro seriamente. –Dame buenas noticias, por favor-

-Ya nos gustarían que lo fueran- con esas palabras, le extendió la mano. Ella, extrañada, imito su acción y vio con atención como el perro dejaba un objeto en su palma, para después irse por donde vino. Mistery miro la puerta y después lo que tenía en la mano. Su expresión se ensombreció, al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su boca.

-Mistery, ¿qué pasa?- Leo se le acerco pero ella no le respondió, simplemente le extendió el objeto: era un poco más grande que una medalla, había un botón rojo en el medio y con un 6 grabado en color blanco, también tenía pequeños agujeros que eran para que entrara y saliera el sonido. –Hay no…-

-Perdimos a otro grupo…- miro con tristeza en pequeño aparato, acariciando con delicadeza el numero que tenia. –Es el tercero esta semana- se acerco a una pequeña vidriera que estaba ahí y que el menor no noto. Leo, a su lado, abrió con cuidado la puerta de vidrio. Dentro había más aparatos de esos pero con diferentes números: 2, 4, 5, agregado recientemente el 6, 7, 10, 13, 15 y 16.

-¿Qué son esos?- pregunto Mikey acomodándose en el regazo ajeno de tal manera que pudiera ver la vidriera con curiosidad.

-Son comunicadores- respondió el genio. –Cada grupo en la resistencia tiene uno con un número en ellos-

-Hemos perdido tanta gente- Mistery cerro lentamente las puertas de vidrio, dejando escapar un suspiro de tristeza. –Tanta gente…-

-Tranquila Mistery…- Leo puso su mano en el hombro de la chica. –Esto no es tu culpa-

-¿Entonces de quién es?- se aparto bruscamente de la tortuga, sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho. –Las pocas personas que nos quedan se mueren…es mi culpa porque soy la jefa de todo esto- respiro profundo, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano por su cara.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto niña- hablo Raph mirándola con seriedad. Mikey, al escuchar aquel tono, se levanto y se sentó en el sillón, observando como Raph se levantaba y se acercaba a ella. –Mantuviste a esta gente viva por muchos años-

-Al parecer no sirve de nada- los miro con una triste sonrisa.

-Deja de menospreciarte Mistery- Donnie se les acerco también, mirándola con el seño fruncido y con las manos en la cintura. –Sabes perfectamente que las cosas se complicaron últimamente pero la perdida de esas personas no son tu culpa, ¿lo entiendes?-

-Creo…que tienen razón- se paso una mano por las mejillas, secando las lagrimas que no sabía que había dejado caer. –Gracias chicos-

-No hay problema- hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Iré a ver como les va a los grupos de guardia- les sonrío un poco más animada, al mismo tiempo que retrocedía hasta la puerta. –Después veremos qué hacer con ese Mikey-

-Está bien- asintieron. Ella se despidió y desapareció. -¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Mikey?- vieron con curiosidad al menor, quien se removió nervioso en su lugar.

-Pues…- se lo pensó bien. -¿Me muestran el lugar?- Mikey sonrío al ver que ellos asentían. Las ganas de llorar seguían activas en su interior pero no lo haría, recompensaría aunque sea un poco los días de felicidad que ellos perdieron.

 ** _… … … …_**

-¿Cómo va todo, April?- pregunto Mistery sentada en un sillón con lo que parecía ser una computadora con pocos botones sobre la mesa situada frente a ella. April O'Neill se veía más madura, unas ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos y su cabello estaba atado en una trenza cosida.

 _-No muy bien Mistery-_ negó ella con la cabeza. _–Perdimos…-_

-¿Al grupo 6?- la chica frente a ella se rio ligeramente, asintiendo.

 _-¿Te lo entregaron?-_ pregunto con una triste sonrisa.

-Si, Razar me lo entrego hace poco- apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, enterrando su cara entre sus manos.

 _-¿Qué pasa Mistery? Te ves más agotada que de costumbre-_ April la miro con preocupación.

-No me creerías si te lo dijera- levanto la vista, sus ojos se veían cansados y ligeramente irritados.

 _-¿En serio me dices eso?-_ April se cruzo de brazos, enarcando una ceja. _–¿En serio se lo dices a la persona que tiene como amigos y, como lo último que tiene de familia, a tortugas mutantes que saben ninjitsu?-_ Mistery intento miserablemente aojar una risa. _-¿Olvide mencionar que mi mejor amiga es una chica genéticamente mutada con ADN gatuno en su sistema?-_ Mistery dejo que una carcajada sincera saliera de su boca, divertida con las palabras de la chica del otro lado del monitor.

-Tienes razón- se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo pero antes de poder decir algo, el monitor sonó, mostrando un pequeño cartelito con un nombre "Dexter". –¿Te importa si Dexter se une a la conversa, April?-

 _-No, no, no, claro que no-_ negó ella con una sonrisa. Mistery sonrío, apretando un botón de color rojizo. La imagen en el monito se dividió en dos: del lado izquierdo estaba April y del lado derecho estaba Dexter, quien solamente se veía un poco más maduro y cansado.

 **-Hola chicas, ¿qué cuentan?-** sonrío la tortuga.

-Dexter, justo con quien quería hablar. Te iba a llamar- se rio Mistery.

 **-Pues aquí estoy, cariño-** le giño un ojo con diversión. **–¿Qué necesitas?-**

-Un consejo- se paso las manos por la cara, para después entrelazarlas sobre su regazo. –Tenemos a Mikey aquí-

 _-¿Qué?_ / **¿Qué?-** ambos la miraron con sorpresa.

 **-¿Mikey?-** Dexter agito ligeramente la cabeza. **-¿El pequeño que desapareció hace años?-**

 _-¿El mismo Miguel Ángel que conocemos?...¿Ese Mikey?-_ pregunto April con la sorpresa escrita en toda la cara.

-Sí pero no es el nuestro- contesto ella, al mismo tiempo que se rascaba un poco el brazo. –Este Mikey es más joven, de un poco antes de la invasión de los Kraang-

 **-Entiendo-** murmuro con expresión pensativa. **–¿Y qué quieres que yo te diga?-**

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros. –Dame un consejo, acepto lo que sea- Dexter se rasco ligeramente el cuello, pensativo.

 **-Creo…-** una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la tortuga morada. **–Creo que tengo una idea-**

 ** _… … … …_**

-¿Todos a los que encuentran tienen que entrenar?- pregunto Mikey con curiosidad, mirando un momento a sus hermanos y después hacia debajo de él: un gran salón, lleno de personas entrenando técnicas de defensa personal, peleando entre ellos o con maniquís de entrenamiento.

-Más o menos- Leo le sonrío, apoyándose en el barandal. Se encontraban parados en un pasillo que pasaba sobre aquel salón. –Prácticamente se les enseña a todos, también se les da un arma para defensa…Incluso las personas que cocinan o que limpian son entrenados con lo mínimo para protegerse-

-Vaya…¡eso es genial!- sonrío con emoción, para después mirar a la gente bajo ellos. –¡Hola!- saludo con un ademan de mano, siendo correspondido por las personas de abajo. Pronto, se escucharon pasos rápidos dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos!- Mistery corrió hasta ellos, deteniéndose una vez cerca. –Los estuve…buscando por todos lados- respiro profundo.

-Mistery, ¿qué…?- Donnie se detuvo a sí mismo al ver las seriedad con la que los miro.

-Tienen que venir conmigo- hablo rápidamente. Las tortugas se miraron entre ellos, para después mirar a la chica y asentir.

 ** _… … … …_**

-Dexter, ya volví- se sentó nuevamente, encontrándose con el mencionado esperando tranquilamente. –Ya los traje-

 **-Hola chicos-** les saludo con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar reírse cuando, frente a todos ellos, se paraba Mikey a mirarlo con atención. **–Hola Mikey, ¿me recuerdas?-**

-Claro que sí- le sonrío con alegría. –¿Qué cuentas Dexter?-

 **-No mucho-** se encogió de hombros, para después agitar la cabeza. – **Me esto desviando del tema-** se rio.

-Cierto- Leo se sentó en el borde del sillón al lado de la chica, mirando a su compañero con atención. -¿Qué es lo que querían decirnos?-

 **-Tengo una idea…-** se puso serio. **–…si devolvemos al pequeñín a su tiempo, quizá y repito, solo quizás, podríamos evitar que todo esto pase-** se encogió de hombros. **–Hay una gran posibilidad de que funcione pero hay un problema-**

-¿El problema puede ser que solo existe una máquina del tiempo en lo que queda de New York?- Raph se cruzo de brazos, frunciendo el seño. -¿O también puede ser el hecho de que esa maldita maquina esta en el edificio de Destructor?...No sé, ¿cuál puede ser?- termino con toda la ironía y el sarcasmo de su ser.

 **-Ya, ya entendí-** puso cara de aburrimiento (-_-U). **–Puede que haya más de un problema pero puede funcionar-**

-Él tiene razón- murmuro Donnie pensativo. –Si devolvemos a Mikey a su tiempo, será como si nunca hubiera desaparecido y este futuro podría cambiar-

-¿Tu qué dices, jefa?- Raph se cruzo de brazos y miro a la chica, quien se mantenía en silencio y con la mirada fija en alguna parte del monitor. –¿Niña?- ella se sobresalto al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-¿He?- los miro rápidamente. –N-No lo sé chicos, ustedes decidan- le sonrío y, justo en ese momento, su comunicador empezó a sonar. –Permiso- se levanto mientras sacaba el dispositivo, caminando rápidamente hacia afuera de la habitación.

-¿En serio creen que podría funcionar?- pregunto Mikey con curiosidad.

-Puede que lo haga/ **Puede que lo haga-** respondieron ambo al mismo tiempo, sonriéndose mutuamente ante la acción.

 **-Piénsenlo bien chicos-** Dexter les sonrío con tranquilidad. **–Es como Mistery dice siempre: mejor morir en el intento, que quedarse cruzado de brazos sin hacer nada-** se encogió de hombros.

-Yo digo que lo intentemos- miraron con sorpresa al menor, encontrándose con una mirada decidida y una gran sonrisa. –Si puedo evitar que esto suceda y volver con mi familia en mi tiempo, yo digo que lo intentemos-

-¿Estas…seguro enano?- pregunto Raph con lentitud, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte del menor. –¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Lo intentamos?- Leo y Donnie se miraron entre ellos, para después mirar a Raph. Unieron sus manos en el centro, sonriéndose mutuamente. Mikey, viendo aquella acción, los imito con emoción.

-¡Hagámoslo!- se sonrieron y, justo en ese instante, Mistery entro al cuarto con el seño fruncido.

-Mistery, ¿qué pasa?- vieron con atención como agarraba su cinturón dejado sobre la mesa.

-Los grupos tres y ocho están en problemas, tengo que ayudarlos- Mistery salió de la habitación con las tortugas pisándole los talones.

-Vamos contigo- hablaron todos juntos. Mistery se quedo quieta por un momento, mirándolos fijamente y con seriedad.

-No, ustedes se quedaran y cuidaran de Mikey- ordeno con firmeza, caminando rápidamente por el salón ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Yo también quiero ir- Mikey se posiciono enfrente de ella, logrando que se detenga. –Puedo ayudar, en serio…no seré un estorbo lo prometo- se le quedo mirando, la palabra "estorbo" llegaba hasta el corazón de ella y de las tortugas.

-Está bien- suspiro, acercándose a un mueble y abriendo las puertas de este, dejando ver muchísimas armas. Agarro una espada que brillaba ligeramente y se la lanzo al menor, quien la agarro sin dificultad. –Esa cosa servirá más que tus nunchakus- Mikey asintió, agarrando con un poco más de fuerza el mango del arma. –¿Listos?- ellos asintieron. Mistery se volteo y empezó a caminar, con las tortugas siguiéndole de cerca. –Pues vamos allá…no perderemos más vidas- con ese objetivo, salieron del lugar seguro.


	3. ¡Problemas!

**Mica: ¡Hola mi gente, he vuelto carajo! Perdón por la palabra pero estoy feliz. Me costó mucho terminar este capítulo, la inspiración se fue de vacaciones antes que yo (TT-TT). Y bueno, así no ma he la vida. Espero que este capítulo les guste. Recuerden dejar comentarios por favor, no sean malos.**

 **P/S: Acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Ahora sí, ¡disfruten! ^_^**

* * *

El miedo corrió por el cuerpo de los integrantes de ambos grupos. Habían luchado pero los robots fueron más fuertes que ellos y lograron quitarles sus armas. Tras ellos, venían 6 de aquellas maquinas.

-¡Elisa!- uno de ellos cayo, logrando que sus compañeros se detuvieran de golpe. Corrieron hacia ella, intentando levantarla.

-L-Lo siento m-mucho…me duele la pierna- ella sollozo ligeramente. –Sigan sin mí-

-Eso sí que no- hablo uno de ellos, intentando pensar una solución. –Nadie se quedara atrás- ella miro a los demás, sorprendiéndose y sonriendo al ver que asentían con decisión. El temblor del suelo empezó a ser más violento, haciéndolos temblar. Sabían lo que eso significaba pero no se irían. Cuando menos se lo esperaron, esos robots estaban frente a ellos. La garra metálica se acerco lentamente, amenazándolos con agarrarlos. Ellos cerraron los ojos y esperaron su final. Se sorprendieron al no sentir nada y abrieron los ojos al escuchar un rugido, seguido del sonido del metal cayendo al piso.

-¡Mistery!- suspiraron de alivio al verla parada frente a ellos y, a su lado, estaba Leonardo.

-¡Llévatelos Donnie, ahora mismo!- ordeno con seriedad. El genio no perdió tiempo y alzo a la chica herida, para después empezar a correr con los demás detrás de él. -¡Recuerden, los distraeremos hasta que Donnie los ponga en un lugar seguro!-

-¡Muy bien!- asintiendo ante aquello, se lanzaron sobre los robots. Mikey salto ágilmente cuando uno de ellos hizo el amague de agarrarlo y con un voltereta, le corto uno de los brazos.

-¡Oye!...¡Suéltame!- Mistery lucho contra el agarre del robot pero este empezó a agitarla con violencia, azotándola contra el piso varias veces. Pronto, todas las tortugas se vieron atrapadas por las garras frías y metálicas. La vista de Mikey se empezaba a nublar, al mismo tiempo que el agarre que ejercía sobre él se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Justo cuando la conciencia amenazaba con abandonarlo, la presión sobre su cuerpo desapareció de golpe y sintió como caía pero no toco el suelo, si no que se vio sujetado por unos brazos familiares. Abrió los ojos, sin recordar haberlos cerrado, y enfoco su vista en su salvador.

-¡Rex!- sintiendo que sus fuerzas y la conciencia total volvía de golpe a su cuerpo, rodeo con rapidez el cuello ajeno y lo abrazo, sintiéndose feliz de verlo. Rex quedo estático, sin poder reaccionar, aun no podía creer que ese pequeño estuviera ahí y lo estuviera abrazando, pero los sentimientos repentinos no lo detuvieron a esquivar un golpe de los robots, dando un salto hacia atrás con rapidez.

-¡Donnie! ¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto Leo a través de aquel aparato. Se había escabullido y escondido detrás de un edificio para poder hablar con su hermano.

 _-¡Estamos a salvo Leo!-_ se escuchaban los pasos del genio de fondo. Paso, metal, paso, metal… _-Lamento si tarde mucho pero me costó un poco encontrar una entrada al subterráneo-_

-Eso no importa- se asomo un poco, observando con odio como más robots aparecían. –Las cosas están horribles aquí, más de esas cosas están apareciendo…¿seguro que ya están con la resistencia?-

 _-Afirmativo, los deje en la enfermería y los estaban atendiendo cuando me fue-_ Donnie se oía seguro pero preocupado.

-Muy bien, nos veremos abajo- sin esperar más, corto la comunicación y salió de su escondite. –¡Retirada!- ellos se voltearon hacia él y asintieron, empezando a correr. Mikey miro una vez más hacia atrás, viendo como los robots caminaban lo más rápido que podía y los empezaban a disparar. Corrieron hasta cierto punto, logrando esconderse de aquello robots por unos segundaos. Sin perder el tiempo, Leo quito un poco el polvo y abrió una especie de puerta que estaba en el piso.

-Eso…estuvo…¡genial!- grito Mikey una vez que estuvieron en un pasillo del subterráneo. Una mano verde y grande se dirigió rápidamente a su rostro, tapándole la boca.

-Cállate- todos juntos le chitaron, escuchando atentos los pasos pesados y ruidosos de los robots. Suspiraron de alivio cuando todo quedo en calma total.

-Mejor avancemos- murmuro Mistery empezando a caminar. –Aun tenemos que armar un plan para llevar a Mikey hasta la maquina-

-¿Cuántos grupos quedan?- pregunto Lion con seriedad.

-No muchos- Leo suspiro con tristeza.

-Cuando lleguemos llamare a April para que venga, ella todavía tiene dos grupos que podrán ayudarnos- Mistery se rasco la nuca. La tortuga suspiro con tristeza, para después sonreír enormemente y empezar a correr.

-¡Mikey!- sus tres hermanos mayores corrieron tras él, intentando darle alcance. Quizá ellos sean mayores y estén más entrenados pero nadie podía superar la rapidez de Miguel Ángel.

-Vaya que ese niño hacía falta en ese equipo- se rio Rex.

-¡Es muy cierto!- asintió Max, para después empezar a codear a su hermano. –Apuesto que se derrumbarían sin mí-

-Lo que tú digas hermano- rodo los ojos con fastidio fingido.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Lion con preocupación, al mismo tiempo que agarraba la mano de la chica a su lado.

-¿He?…sí, sí, estoy perfectamente- le sonrío con nerviosismo y las mejillas encendidas, apretando ligeramente la mano contraria. –Solamente…estoy preocupada por ellos-

-¿Lo dices por la misión de regresar al pequeñín a su tiempo?- Dexter la miro, sonrío con comprensión al verla asentir. –No te preocupes, ellos saben que entrar a ese lugar será peligroso pero están dispuestos a hacerlo-

-Exacto- Lion sonrío. –Además, recuerda que si él regresa a su hogar, nada de esto habrá pasado-

-Espero que todo resulte bien- suspiro, para después sonreír ligeramente. –¡Apúrense!- empezó a correr, llevándose con ella a Lion. Los demás rieron pero la siguieron rápidamente.

 ** _… … … …_**

-¿Qué…que paso aquí?- Mikey y sus hermanos entraron al lugar lentamente, mirando a su alrededor con extrañeza. Se escuchaban los ecos de los pasos rápidos de la gente, al igual que de los gritos y los golpes.

-¡Señorita Mistery!- el mismo chico que Mikey vio en la entrada del lugar corría hacia ellos, deteniéndose e intentando recuperar la reparación.

-Jeremy, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?- pregunto al ver que se recuperaba lentamente.

-Uno de los civiles recién llegado…estaba siendo controlado pero…no lo notamos hasta que despertó- respondió entre respiraciones.

-¿Todo esto lo hiso un solo civil?- pregunto Max algo extrañado. Un grito les llamo la atención. No muy lejos de ellos, una chica estaba intentando ahorcar a un chico.

-Elisa…- Mistery corrió hacia ella. La chica le prestó atención y dejo a su rehén, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Mistery esquivo el golpe ella intento asentarle, se posiciono detrás de ella y le inyecto algo. Elisa gruño por la repentina acción pero pronto cayo a la inconsciencia.

-¿Ella…está bien?- pregunto Mikey con preocupación, mientras se acercaban.

-Sí, estará dormida un par de horas- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Leo se cruzo de brazos.

-Dexter y Donatello, llévense a Elisa a la enfermería y quédense ahí por si las dudas- ordeno ella.

-Muy bien- asintieron, al mismo tiempo que Dexter alzaba a la chica y desaparecían rápidamente.

-Leonardo, quiero que llames a April. Dile que traiga a todas las personas y todas las armas que tengan- el mencionado asintió y se echo a correr. –Nosotros exploraremos la resistencia. Busquen heridos o lo que sea para llevarlos a la enfermería-

-¿Y yo que hago?- pregunto Mikey saltando ligeramente para llamar la atención.

-Lion vendrá conmigo…- se rio, apoyando su mano en la cabeza del menor. -…y tú te quedaras con los rojitos-

-¡Oye!- reclamaron ambos, logrando sacarle una risa al menor. Mistery, con una sonrisa divertida, se despidió de ambos y empezó a caminar. –Mejor vámonos- se dieron vuelta y empezaron a caminar.

-¿Pueden haber más personas controladas?- pregunto Mikey mientras caminaban.

-Puede ser- llegaron a un salón, viendo a mucha gente ayudándose entre sí. Al ver que estaban bien, siguieron de largo. –Estamos buscando a los compañeros de Elisa, puede que ellos estén en su misma situación-

-¿Y qué es lo que los controla?- Mikey tenía mucha curiosidad.

-No lo sabemos exactamente pero esperamos que Donnie y Dexter encuentren la respuesta- respondió Rex esta vez.

-Ho- Mikey sonrío nervioso. –Raph…- el mencionado lo miro, esperando a que continuase. –…todo esto ha sido mi culpa, ¿verdad?- fue un simple murmullo pero que ambas tortugas mayores pudieron escuchar perfectamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- ambos se detuvieron de golpe ante aquello, impresionados.

-¡Miguel Ángel!- Raph se adelanto rápidamente, posicionándose frente al menor. Lo agarro de los hombros, agachándose para quedar a su altura y mirarlo a los ojos. –Nada de esto ha sido tu culpa, solo fue la nuestra…Fue nuestra culpa el habernos rendido tan fácilmente y dejarnos tragar por la oscuridad- le sonrío ligeramente. Cuando tenían la misma edad que Mikey, él nunca fue bueno para expresarse pero había aprendido con el paso del tiempo, no quería hacer o decir las cosas mal a lo único que le quedaba de familia. –Pero estamos bien, no tanto como nos gustaría pero estamos vivos y juntos, ¿está bien?- el menor sonrío, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-Te volviste blandengue, amigo- se rio Rex para aligerar el ambiente y eso Raph se lo agradecía interiormente.

-Ho cállate, idiota- se levanto y se le acerco, cruzándose de brazos. –Tú eres igual con tus hermanos e incluso se podría decir peor- Mikey se les quedo mirando.

-Vamos chicos, no se peleen- apoyo una de sus manos en los brazos de ambos, llamándoles la atención. –Ambos son "mamas gallinas". No importa si son o no peor que Leo y Lion, siguen siendo "mamas gallinas"- Mikey se rio sin poder evitarlo.

-Con que "mamas gallina", ¿he?- un tic fue lo que apareció en el ojo derecho de ambos. –Te arrepentirás de eso, enano- pero un grito les impidió tocar al menor.

 _-¡RAPHAEL!-_ el mencionado salto del susto, sacando rápidamente el pequeño aparato de su cinturón. _-¡Estas en serios problemas!-_

-¿Q-Qué? ¿P-Por qué?- Mikey, escondido detrás de un Rex ligeramente asustado, miro con diversión la expresión que tenia Raph en el rostro.

 _-¡Tenias una maldita moto-cierra en tu habitación!…-_ se escucharon cosas cayendo, junto a una extraña risa y un sonido muy conocido para Raph, quien sudo frio. _-_ _…_ _¡¿verdad?!-_

-C-Claro que no- trago saliva. –¿Y-Y que si la tenia?-

 _-¡Te dije que pusieras esa cosa en un lugar seguro, no en tu habitación!-_ le reprocho. _–¡Ahora, por tu culpa, nos está persiguiendo un loco con moto-cierra!-_

-¡¿Qué?¡- se sorprendieron.

 _-¡Más vale que vengas en pocos minutos o tu castigo será peor!-_ trago saliva.

-¿Y qué hacemos con los integrantes de los grupos 3 y 8?- pregunto Rex.

 _-Donnie y Dexter tienen a los del grupo ocho en la enfermería-_ esta vez fue la voz de Lion la que hablo.

 _-¡Y los del grupo tres están tras nosotros!-_ la voz de Mistery se oía ligeramente lejana pero se le entendía perfectamente. _-¡Vengan ahora mismo!-_

-Ya vamos- Raph corto la comunicación antes de que pudieran decirle otra cosa. –Tengo el presentimiento de que mi castigo dolerá y mucho- se rasco la nuca.

-Jaja, te pasa por no hacerle caso a la jefa- se rio Rex.

-Cállate o revelo lo que ocultas en TU habitación- amenazo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Está bien, está bien, ya no diré nada- esta vez fue Rex el que estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué tienes en tu habitación?- pregunto Mikey con curiosidad.

-N-Nada, nada- empezó a caminar, adelantándose un poco. –Mejor vamos antes de que Mistery nos mate- Raph rodo los ojos.

-Sí, claro…cobarde- Raph y Mikey corrieron, rebasando a Rex. –¡Apúrate, gallina!-

-¡Raph!- con el seño fruncido, corrió para darles alcance.


	4. El resultado

**Advertencia: TMNT no me pertenece. Perdónenme los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Acepto ideas y personajes…y por favor no olviden dejar un comentario ¡Los quiero gente!**

* * *

-Donnie, ¿dónde los dejamos?- pregunto Raph entrando a la enfermería. A su lado estaba Rex, ambos cargaban a un integrante de la resistencia.

-Pónganlos por ahí- señalo hacia unas camillas libres. Donnie los miro fijamente, interesado en la razón por la cual se movían de manera nerviosa.

-No olviden ajustarles bien las correas para evitar que escapen- hablo Dexter, también interesado en sus comportamientos.

-Ok…- después de asegurar las correas, se miraron entre ellos. Se tensaron visiblemente cuando se escucharon pasos firmes y fuertes acercarse, acompañados de la inconfundible risa de Mikey.

-¡Par de idiotas!- Donnie y Dexter no pudieron evitar reírse al ver la cara de espanto de los "rojitos" ante aquel grito. Mistery estaba parada en el marco de la puerta echa una fiera total. Su ropa estaba ligeramente quemada, también tenía ligeras manchas negras en la piel. Raph y Rex se abrazaron entre ellos cuando unos ojos rojos y enojados se encofraron en ellos. –¡Ambos están muertos!- un rígido y un par de gritos de terror resonaron en la enfermería. Mistery salto ágilmente hacia ellos pero estos la esquivaron y salieron corriendo de la enfermería.

-Jajajaja- Mikey se reía a carcajada limpia, mientras entraba al lugar. Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas del menor pero la risa no disminuía.

-Mikey, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Donnie al ver las manchas negras sobre la piel verde del menor. Él asintió simplemente, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra. El genio se rio, agarro un trapo ligeramente húmedo y obligo al menor a sentarse. Le empezó a limpiar el rostro, sonriendo ante la risa del menor.

-Déjame adivinar…Mistery se entero de las cosas que esos dos guardaron en sus habitaciones ¿verdad?- murmuro Dexter con diversión en cuanto Lion se le acerco. Al igual que los otro dos, él también tenía manchas negras en la piel.

-¿Tu qué crees?- se rio, al mismo tiempo que agarraba un trapo húmedo y empezaba a limpiarse las mejillas. –Solo espero que sean más rápidos que Mistery- Dexter dejo escapar una ligera carcajada, concordando perfectamente con su hermano. Justo en eso, los "rojitos" entraron al lugar, seguidos muy de cerca por Mistery.

-Lion, te recomendaría que la detengas- aconsejo Donnie mirándolo de reojo.

-Muy bien, con todo gusto- sonrío ya totalmente limpio. Al ver que ella se les estaba por lanzar nuevamente, la abrazo con fuerza moderada desde atrás.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Lion?!- forcejeo contra el agarre pero Lion ni siquiera se inmuto, simplemente se sentó una camilla libre que tenía cerca. –¡Suéltame!- se removió en el regazo de la tortuga.

-No hasta que te calmes- ella quedo quieta pero su seño seguía fruncido, mientras que sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas.

-Mistery…- Dexter se les acerco, mirándola de de brazos cruzados. –…no querrás que tomemos medidas drásticas…¿verdad?- levanto una de sus manos, amenazando con posarlo sobre la cabeza de la chica. Ella agito rápidamente la cabeza, sonriéndole con nerviosismo.

-N-No, no, no…estoy mejor, gracias- logro levantarse por fin.

-Nos salvamos~- suspiraron Rex y Raph del puro alivio pero algo impacto contra sus nucas. Se voltearon, encontrándose con la responsable.

-Cállense- gruño en señal de advertencia. Una sensación húmeda llego a una de sus mejillas, volteándose rápidamente hacia la tortuga azul.

-Tranquila- empezó a limpiarle ligeramente la mejilla, sonriéndole con tranquilidad. –Ya después te encargaras de ellos, ¿está bien?-

-Está bien- le sonrío con cariño. Lion no pudo evitarlo y se termino por acercar, besándola ligeramente y con mucho cariño. Se sonrieron mutuamente en cuanto se separaron.

-Wow- miraron con sorpresa a la pequeña tortuga pecosa y de ojos celestes, los cuales los miraban con curiosidad y asombro.

-¡Mikey!- se separaron rápidamente. Mistery desvió la mirada y se tapo la boca, sintiendo su rostro arder como el infierno. –No quería que se enterara de esta manera…- murmuro, mientras que Lion rodo ligeramente los ojos. –¡No te rías!- lo fulmino con la mirada pero él ni siquiera se inmuto.

-¡Eso es genial!- Mikey salto emocionado, abrazando a la chica con fuerza. –¡Los felicito!-

-Muchas gracias, pequeñín- Lion le acaricio la cabeza con diversión.

-Gracias…pero intenta no decirle esto a los de tu tiempo- se rio ligeramente. –Me gustaría que ellos se enteraran por si mismos-

-¡Por supuesto!- la soltó con una sonrisa, para después acercarse a unos aparatos brillantes. Donnie se apresuro a acercársele pero el menor s escabullía e intentaba tocar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

-Hola chicos- Leo entro al lugar con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya era hora intrépido- Raph salió de su escondite junto a Rex. Leo se mordió la lengua al ver el miedo ligeramente disimulado que tenían ambos al acercarse a la chica.

-¿Qué te dijo la pelirroja?- pregunto su compañero cruzándose de brazos.

-Vendrán en la mañana. Dijo que traerían todo el personal y todas las armas que tengan- sonrieron ante la respuesta.

-¡Eso es genial!- Mistery llevo sus manos a la cintura. –Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para cuando invadamos la torre de Destructor-

-¿Ya tenemos un plan para eso?- preguntaron todos juntos.

-Lo idearemos en la maña en cuanto tengamos a April y a su gente- se encogió de hombros.

-Por cierto, ¿descubrieron algo chicos?- pregunto Leo con curiosidad. Donnie y Dexter se miraron entre ellos en silencio, meditando la respuesta. -¿Chicos?-

-No mucho en realidad- respondió Dexter. Mistery lo vio con la sorpresa escrita en toda la cara, se esperaba otro tipo de respuesta. –Sea lo que sea que controla sus mentes, es invisible…no deja evidencia ni en la sangre ni en el cuerpo- Mistery se llevo una mano a la frente, respirando profundo para mantener la calma. Sentía que el corazón se le detenía por momentos, incluso podía sentir que la calidez de su cuerpo disminuía muchísimo. –Necesitas tranquilizarte…-

-Estoy tranquila- gruño esquivando aquella mano morada que quería brindarle apoyo. –Váyanse a dormir…-

-¿He?- ella los miro, su expresión no mostraba nada más que seriedad.

-Asegúrense de que ellos no puedan escapar de la enfermería y váyanse a dormir, necesitare la energía total de todos- camino sin siquiera mirarlos, saliendo rápidamente del lugar. Todos quedaron en silencio, los mayores mirándose entre ellos.

-¿Ella estará bien?- pregunto Mikey con curiosidad y preocupación.

-No te preocupes- Leo apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza del menor. –Ella solo necesita tranquilizarse- Mikey suspiro con tristeza pero, de pronto, sintió que lo alzaban.

-Mejor vamos a dormir- Raph se hecho al menor al hombro, como si fuera un simple costal de papas. A pesar de las quejas del menor, no lo soltó. No paso mucho tiempo para que los demás siguieran su ejemplo, asegurando todo en el lugar y cerrando con llave la puerta.

En aquel cuarto, mientras sus hermanos se preparaban para dormir, a Mikey se le encogió más el corazón y sus ganas de llorar aumentaron: pudo notar la cicatriz que cruzaba sobre uno de los ojos de Raph, también pudo notar un pedazo faltante del caparazón de Leo, las marcas de quemaduras viejas presentes en algunas partes del cuerpo de Donnie e incluso las múltiples cicatrices que ocultaban aquella cintas negras.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Donnie preocupado, al mismo tiempo que se acostaba a su lado. La cama era bastante grande y habían decidido a dormir esa noche juntos, solo para disfrutar su primera (en años) y última noche con el menor.

-Si…solo…- lo miro un momento, para después suspirar y dirigir sus ojos a su regazo cubierto por una sábana blanca. -…necesito descansar, eso es todo- los mayores se miraron entre ellos, habían reconocido perfectamente la mentira pero no dijeron nada.

-Pues bien…- Raph apago las luces, yendo directamente a la cama y acomodándose junto a sus hermanos. –Que descansen-

-Buenas noches- aquella noche, ninguno de los mayores dijo nada mientras escuchaban los sollozos del menor. Fingieron dormir pero rodearon al menor con sus brazos, intentando tranquilizarlo…intentando transmitirle todo el cariño que ellos le tenían.

 ** _… … … …_**

-Buen día Mikey, ¿domaste bien?- Mistery le dio la bienvenida apenas entro a la cocina.

-Buenos días- bostezo, sentándose en la mesa. Frente a él, había tostadas con un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja. –He dormido bien…gracias por el desayuno- se sentía mucho más liviano que el día anterior.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto tomando de su vaso.

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros. –Cuando me levante ellos no estaban pero me dejaron una nota que decía que venga aquí en cuanto me despertara- por unos minutos hablaron normalmente, como si aquellos ocho años nunca hubieran pasado pero, de la nada, la puerta se abrió.

-Señorita Mistery…tenemos problemas- el sonido de las alarmas se podía escuchar de fondo.

-¿Qué pasa Jeremy?- pregunto con seriedad, al mismo tiempo que ambos se levantaban y se le acercaban.

-Nos atacan- los ojos de Mistery se abrieron de golpe, horrorizada con lo recién escuchado. Un ligero "¿Qué?" salió de la boca de la jefa, intentando digerir aquellas palabras. Mikey los miro ambos, sin creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo. Sin esperar más, empezaron a correr por el pasillo. –Los robots de destructor están atacando en la sala principal, por suerte no son de los grandes- los recién llegados miraban con asombro la escena frente a ellos: algunos robots estaban destrozados en el piso y haciéndoles compañía había algunos cuerpos humanos que no se movían.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Mikey mirando a su compañera.

-Carajo…- respirando profundo, dejo escapar un fuerte rugido, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. -¡Oigan tontos, aquí está la jefa de la resistencia! ¡¿Me quieren?!- los robots dejaron a sus víctimas y empezaron a avanzar hacia ella. Corrió hacia ellos y con agiles movimientos logro encerrarlos en una puerta trampa en el piso. –¡Escúchenme, no nos queda mucho tiempo, así que agarren todas las armas que puedan y salgan rápidamente del lugar!- pronunciando un fuerte "¡a la orden!" hicieron lo que les ordeno. Ella se dio vuelta, chocando contra alguien. –April…- ambas se miraron con seriedad.

-Yo me encargare de ellos, tu y los demás lleven a Mikey a la torre de Destructor- le sonrío la pelirroja.

-Gracias- asintió y empezó a correr hacia el pasillo más cercano. -¡Vámonos chicos!- las tortugas la siguieron rápidamente. April los miro irse pero un ruido la obligo a mirar otro lado, encontrándose con que los robots salían de la trampa con rapidez.

-Les deseo suerte- con aquel ultimo murmuro, se dirigió a donde estaban los demás civiles. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.


End file.
